Addiction
by january blue
Summary: If you add Yuffie and Squall together, then divide by an addicting game... how many babies will Sally have?


—**Addiction**—_  
_From the twisted mind of : Noey

I bit down on my bottom lip in my all-mighty concentration. _Right… Left…Forward… Right…Back… Back… chees—_no! _Left! Oh. It's over. _I danced my beautiful little dance of victory. Was I fighting Squall? Nope. If I were training, there would be a great deal more swearing and general scariness. ...You know... THE **BLOODY** KIND.

You scared yet? Yeah... me neither.

What was I doing? Why, I thought you'd never ask.

Three words: Dance-Dance-Revolution.

The screen changed as a song ended and little box, blank on moment, was filled with my all-totally-deserved score. Can you say **A? **Huh? Can you? I might mention somewhere along the line that I rock._ Go Yuffie! It's your birthday! We're gonna party like, it's your birthday! _

If a smile can light up a room, mine must have blinded all those within 5 miles. Or ten. I'm just going to say that it was the whole population of Traverse Town and smile as I think of all the things I could do to Cid. I had been playing that game for _hours._ Oh that game. I loved to play it. But I hated what it did to me. It made me all...twitchy, don't you know? Because of that gameI was sweaty, smelly, and officially addicted. Me and D.D.R.; we had a love/hate relationship.

Eeeh... Mostly hate, I would have to say.

It was only the dumb subliminal messages implanted in the songs keeping me playing…Honest! (twitch) It's true!

I was dedicatedly playing in the Green Room. Squall and I had put our munny together to by this little TV. I'm not sure exactly what he was planning to watch. He can't actually sit still long enough to get through one episode of anything. It's rather sad. Maybe when we're all asleep he turns it on and watches the lady on the weather channel whose hair doesn't move. It's like a freaking helmet. I'll bet that if you poked it, it you fall off! Wouldn't that be funny? Yes.

I bet Squall's madly in love with her.

Erm...so... anyway... I bought _Dance Dance Revolution_ soon after, just for something to do when I was bored.

Too bad the game was so _freaking drug-like. _

I cracked my neck and was about to start a different song when I heard a voice behind me. "You're _still _playing that?" I turned bouncily around, still grinning and nodded. My head falling to one side in happiness.

"Hiya Squall!"

He shook his head back at me, "That's Leon, kid."

_Now, now…Squallikins… That's not very nice! Well, it's just too bad I know you so well, aint it? You and your competitive-ness_. "What?" I asked slyly, turning back to the TV, and starting a new game. "You think you can beat me?"

Silence.

_Three…two…one._

"Got another mat?"

**A long time later.**

Well, where did this get us?

Now we were _both _sweaty, smelly and addicted. "You're going down, Ninja-girl!" Squall growled, his feet moving insanely fast. He had stripped himself of a shirt a while ago, and I was having problems concentrating with a sweaty, shirtless Squall dancing next to me.

It wasn't a situation I ever thought I be in. _Ever. _

I probably just looked _divine. _Pit stains and my hair sticking to my face, making me look like some kind of rat. Every guy's fantasy, right? I snorted at this thought. _I'm too sexy for this game… _

But none of that mattered now. Only the game… And _winning. _

_Too sexy for my pit stains…_

"Not if I take you down first!" My tongue was curled in the corner of my mouth. My eyes were getting bleary from trying not to blink. I couldn't see the arrows anymore. But I didn't stop even as my mind wandered. My body had gone into auto pilot.

I could just imagine what the Traverse Town citizens would think of us?

So,as you might imagine, I began imagining.

"**WHERE WERE YOU? MY HUSBAND IS DEAD! Why weren't you guarding us?"**

"**Uh…" I could see Leon still playing the game through the balcony. What was I supposed to say? **We were playing DDR, what do you think?** Somehow, I didn't think that would go over too well… **

_Too sexy for that lady…_

Right…left…left…forward…_faster... faster… faster…_

WHAM

I didn't actually _feel the _impact of the fall until a few seconds after I heard it. But it came back with a vengeance, baby. "Ooooh…" I rubbed my butt with an annoyed glance at our favorite Squallie-poo… "You _have _to be kidding me…"

My auto-pilot _sure was _clumsy.

He stopped dancing with a sigh. Watching the T.V. carefully to see who won. He didn't even notice that I was sitting on the floor glaring at him. And to think, I thought that he was against childish things like video games.

I didn't know men made out of stone could _be _addicted to video games.

Speaking of which… there was this game coming out called _Kingdom Hearts _or something like that. I put getting it on my mental to-do list.

The score was tied. Perfectly tied. I groaned. So much for the tie-breaker.

Squall had regained his composure of –leave-me-alone-and-maybe-you'll-get-out-alive- and finally turned to look at me. "Yuffie…" he said carefully, "What the hell are you doing on the floor?"

"I fell two seconds ago, you rock-man!"

His one eyebrow rose visibly as I said this. In all my hours of standing in front of the mirror practicing…I never could do that. When I tried I looked like the constipated child of Cher and Sasquatch. Yeah... so not so pretty. At all.

I stood up and brushed myself off and turned to him with a smirk across my face.

"Again?"

"You're on."

_DDR _plus _Yuffie _plus _Squall _equals _constipation!_

Have I told you that I'm a mathlete?

**Dance, dance  
We're** f a l l i n g** apart to half time**


End file.
